


Dangerous Liaisons

by NotTryingTooHard



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sex, First Time, Harry in Denial about his Sexuality, M/M, No Underage Sex, Slash, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Harry/Bottom!Snape, Top!Snape/Bottom!Harry, porn with little plot, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTryingTooHard/pseuds/NotTryingTooHard
Summary: Set post-Deathly Hallows, except Snape never died. Harry Potter had always been fairly sure he wasn't gay, but when he and Snape get drunk one night and end up falling into bed together, things change. In fact, after that night, everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Before you read on, know that this is just dirty, dirty, dirty sex. There will be a little bit of plot as we move along, but don't be fooled - this is porn first and foremost. This is chapter one in what I hope will be a series of scenes exploring a developing sexual relationship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. This is set in the year after the Battle of Hogwarts (although in this story, Snape never died), so Harry is definitely of age, but it will still depict a sexual relationship between a Professor and a student. I've tried to keep them both somewhat in character, but obviously, there's going to be some movement on that in order to make the story work. Also, unlike almost every Snarry fic I've read, this story is going to involve switching - i.e. both partners taking it in turns to be top/bottom. I find it more realistic than a dom/sub relationship, and I just like it better. Anyway, that's enough from me, please read on. I hope you enjoy it.

With his hands in his pockets, Harry wandered aimlessly down the dark, empty corridors of Hogwarts, alone and lost in thought. He was tired, it was late, and he was out well past curfew, but he couldn't sleep and he literally had nowhere better to be.

Going back to Hogwarts after the war to finish his seventh year had seemed a good idea at the time, but Harry was already beginning to regret it.

After last year with the Carrows, Ginny - his on again off again girlfriend - had decided to take a year away from Hogwarts, travelling the world with Luna. It hurt that she'd left him behind, but Harry couldn't exactly complain since he'd pretty much done same thing to her last year - although, he thought bitterly, he had been saving the world, whereas she was just going on holiday...

Harry shook his head as he rounded another deserted corridor.

Fair or not, she was gone, and with Hermione and Ron so wrapped up in each other that they barely even noticed Harry anymore, Harry had been feeling pretty lonely of late. So far, life after Voldemort wasn't really living up to expectations. His other friends were living their own lives, but Harry felt as if his life was on hold. He felt separate from them all.

He still had plenty of admirers and people trying to talk with their hero of course, but Harry craved something real. He wanted to talk to someone who knew him, not just someone who knew of him. He wanted to talk with someone who didn't just see him as the boy who lived twice, but as a living, breathing person with thoughts and feelings and needs.

Harry rubbed at his crotch, trying to will away one particular need. With Ginny gone and their relationship status still up in the air, Harry hadn't really had any form of intimate contact recently. He missed it, although he wasn't sure he missed Ginny. It was getting to the point where he was giving himself wrist ache from all the wanking he was doing, but it didn't seem to satisfy him for very long. He needed the real thing.

He needed sex.

But he couldn't exactly openly cheat on Ginny – even though he wasn't sure they were even together anymore – and even if he could actually find a way to keep the liaisons secret, who was he supposed to do it with? Everyone he knew was either a friend or a worshiper? He couldn't have sex with a friend because his friends were also Ginny's friends, and he couldn't bring himself to use his 'Boy Who Lived' title to have a one night stand - not again. He'd already bedded a few girls during his off-periods with Ginny, but he hadn't enjoyed the experience as much as he'd hoped, especially when one of the girls sold the story to the Daily Prophet.

It wasn't a mistake he was willing to make again, which meant for now, Harry had no choice but to make do with his right hand only.

Harry rubbed at his crotch again and carried on walking. Combined with his loneliness, it was all leaving Harry very fed-up and frustrated. He desperately needed something – anything – to jolt some life back into him.

It was no surprise, then, when Harry rounded another corner and noticed Snape sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchens, that he only waited five minute before following him in.

The Potions Professor hadn't really changed since the end of the war, even though practically everything else had. He was still a bitter, old git - only now he was mean to Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. An equal opportunity bully instead of a discriminatory one. Harry supposed that passed for some form of progress, although it did make Harry wonder why the man had bothered to return to Hogwarts at all.

Maybe he just didn't have anywhere else to go, Harry mused. Clearly he hadn't expected to live out the end of the war. Truthfully, it was only a minor miracle that he had - that he hadn't succumbed to Nagini's venom and that Harry had managed to get help for him in time to save his life.

Not that Snape had ever thanked him for that. Harry hadn't exactly expected the man to fall to his knees in gratitude, but some sort of acknowledgment would have been nice.

Maybe that was why he wanted to follow Snape into the kitchens, Harry thought to himself. He was pissed, he was lonely, and Snape was an easy target for his frustrations. One thing was for sure; at least the man didn't see him as a hero...

He'd given Snape at least five minutes head-start before following him in, and it seemed as if Snape had made good use of that time. He was sat at one of the wooden tables, head bowed, Firewhiskey bottle in hand. There was a glass there too, but Harry couldn't tell if the man had been using it, or if he was just drinking straight from the bottle. Either way, it was clear that Snape was already pretty drunk...

"Snape?" Harry began tentatively, suddenly reluctant to work out his frustrations onto the Professor, especially since the man seemed to be struggling with his own demons.

"Potter, what are you doing here past curfew?" Snape slurred, squinting as he finally noticed Harry's presence.

Harry ignored the question and cast around for a change of subject. "I didn't know the House Elves could serve us alcohol."

Unwilling to leave anyone in such a sorry state - even a git like Snape - Harry took a seat at the table without waiting for an invitation, since he knew Snape would never give one. The House Elves had all momentarily stopped working and were watching their every move; Snape didn't seem to care and Harry did his best to ignore them, as uncomfortable as it made him feel.

"They can't serve students alcohol," Snape replied. There was a few nervous squeaks at this but Snape didn't seem to notice. "It is forbidden. Staff members on the other hand..."

"I'm of age, and I defeated Voldemort," Harry replied. "I think I deserve a drink."

Maybe if he had a few drinks himself, it would help him to get to the bottom of what the hell was up with Snape. Or maybe, drinking buddy or not, Harry just wanted a few drinks to take his mind off what the hell was up with him…

"Yes, you are of age, aren't you?" Snape said almost to himself. "A man now, in every sense of the word, I'm sure."

Harry flushed red. Snape was right - he'd had sex with those fans of couse, and he and Ginny had finally done the deed before she'd left, a lukewarm experience for both of them - but it still felt as if the man was insinuating something...

Before he could think of a retort though, Snape started speaking again.

"Well, far be it for me to get in the way of the Chosen one," Snape retorted bitterly, his words slightly slurred.

Still, he held the bottle out to Harry. It was as close to outright permission as Harry was ever going to get from Snape, so he took it. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey out of Snape's hand, conjured himself a glass, and poured himself a large measure. After his first taste of Firewhiskey the previous summer, he'd developed somewhat of a tolerance for it, so he knocked it back with barely a grimace.

When Harry lifted his gaze, he noticed Snape staring at him with a vaguely impressed look on his face. Harry didn't like it, so he took another drink.  
For the next twenty minutes, they drank in silence, knocking back shot after shot until Harry didn't care anymore. About that. About Ginny. About anything. And then, he drank some more.

Soon, he was as drunk as Snape, which was saying something since the man seemed so hammered that Harry wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't remember his own name. Once again, Harry wondered why Snape was in such a state, and why he'd come to the kitchens to get drunk on his own. Then it struck Harry in a moment of clarity that maybe Snape was just as lonely as he was.

The thought that he and Snape had anything in common made Harry increase his drinking speed, until he was downing the Firewhiskey like it was water.

He was nothing like Snape, he told himself. He hated Snape. He hated him…

"You're such a bastard, you know that?" Harry began, his vision slightly blurry. The alcohol had loosened his tongue but Harry didn't care. He wanted suddenly a confrontation again, regardless of the small audience of House-Elves that were still watching them closely. "I hate you."

Unfortunately, Snape wasn't in the mood to play along. He didn't even lift his gaze from the bottom of his glass. "Join the queue."

"Why did you show me those memories?" Harry asked. He took another drink; he was starting to get a really nice buzz now.

"Because you had to know."

"That I had to die?"

Snape nodded.

"After everything you'd done to keep me alive?"

Snape nodded again, then took a long drink. Harry did the same.

"Bastard," Harry slurred.

Snape nodded.

"If there was a way I could make it right, I would," Snape said quietly. He was staring at the table with bloodshot eyes and Harry wondered if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said, suddenly uncomfortable. "Let's just drink."

Snape lifted his glass up in a sort of salute and then knocked it back.

"Sirs, Winky is sorry but you is needing to go now." The house elf was clearly nervous, wringing her hands. Harry was sure he knew her, but with the alcohol rushing through his veins, he couldn't quite recall how.

"You're cutting us off?" Snape said incredulously. Snape let out a bark of laughter. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever heard Snape laugh before. Even in his drunken state, it was weird.

"Headmistress McGonagall is knowing you is coming here and she is being very clear." Winky continued. "You is not supposed to stay past one o'clock."

"Oh, look at the time," Snape mocked. "Apparently it's time for me to go and get drunk somewhere else."

"Can I come?" Harry asked. He liked getting drunk and was enjoying not doing it in his own for once.

He didn't want to be alone.

Snape gave him a long considering look and apparently found what he was looking for. "If you must."

Harry nodded vigorously. "I must."

"Come along then, Potter," Snape said, standing up on shaky legs, "Lets go somewhere where we're actually wanted."

"I'm not wanted anywhere," Harry said matter-of-factly. It was true but at least the alcohol had numbed some of the pain that came from that fact.

Snape looked taken aback, then drunkenly stated, "I want you."

There was a suggestive tilt to Snape's words, and Harry wondered what the hell it meant. Did Snape actually want him in the way that Harry wanted Ginny? Did Snape…fancy him?

Harry swallowed hard and tried to work out why he didn't seem scared by that fact. If it even was a fact…

Was Snape even gay? Clearly he'd loved Lily, but did he swing both ways? And why did Harry suddenly care?

"I want you too," Harry said, the words slipping out. Where had that come from? He wasn't gay. He loved Ginny. He definitely didn't love Snape, or even want Snape. The man was his Professor, his bully for the last seven and a bit years. He hated him, he didn't want him.

It was only his loneliness and the alcohol talking, he told himself. Fuck, he really needed to stop drinking.

"Come on then, Potter," Snape said, walking to the door.

"Okay," Harry replied. Fuck what was he agreeing to? His legs seemed to be moving of their own accord as he followed his Professor out of the kitchens and into the corridor. He didn't want Snape...

Did he...?

"Do you really want me?" Snape asked huskily. He was still slurring his words and it took a second or two for Harry to understand him. Even then, he didn't reply immediately. Did he want Snape?

He wanted to be with Snape, Harry decided, whatever that meant. Snape felt real. Snape wasn't ignoring him or worshipping him. He was offering Harry more drink and something that his drunken mind  
didn't really understand, but it was better than being alone.

Anything was better than being alone.

"Yes," Harry replied, mouth suddenly dry.

"Then follow me."

Harry did as he was told, and soon found himself standing outside of what he presumed were the Professor's quarters. Shit, what the hell was he doing...?

"Are you coming in then, Potter?" Snape asked as the door opened. It struck Harry that as drunk as they were, Snape was still giving him plenty of opportunities to back out.

"Yes," Harry replied. Fuck...

He stepped through the threshold on shaky legs. What was he doing? Was he really that lonely that he would let Snape…?

Harry never finished the through because a second later, Snape stepped towards him, grabbed Harry by the arms, pushed him back against the wall, and forcefully smashed their lips together.

Fuck, Snape was kissing him.

It felt strange, kissing a man, especially one he'd hated for so long, but Harry found to his surprise that he wasn't exactly opposed to it. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but it actually felt…good. It was just like kissing a woman, only harder and with a lot more stubble. Come to think of it, it really didn't feel like kissing a woman at all...

Harry began to return the kiss before he was even aware of what he was doing. Snape tasted like alcohol and mint and something else that Harry couldn't quite work out. Harry opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the other man's lips, requesting entry, trying to get a deeper taste.

Snape groaned loudly and pressed his body against Harry's. Harry closed his eyes as their tongues began to dance. He could feel every inch of the man's form.

Every single inch...

He immediately pulled his mouth of Snape's and pushed the man back.

"Fuck," Harry swore. His head was swimming and not just because he was completely rat-arsed. "I'm drunk, you're drunk. You're my Professor. I hate you and you hate me. What the fuck are we doing?"  
Horror rushed through him. He'd been making out with his Professor...

"What are we doing?" Snape slurred. "Each other, I hope?"

"Each other...what...?"

"Sex, Potter," Snape clarified. "You're an adult now. You understand the concept, I presume."

"Probably better than you," Harry shot back.

Snape just smirked at him and Harry flushed red.

"Shall we test that assertion?"

Snape came forward again but Harry pushed him back.

"What? No..."

"Are you sure?" Snape purred. Harry felt something stir in him but he pushed it away. He wasn't gay. He liked girls. He definitely didn't like his Potions Professor...

The man was old enough to be his father - literally, since he was the same age as James Potter would have been - and he wasn't exactly an attractive specimen, as far as men went. He had a long hook nose,  
sallow skin, and greasy hair. He was an ugly man with an ugly personality.

But the alcohol swimming through his veins was telling him that it didn't matter. Snape was a warm, willing body, and doing things with him didn't mean that he was gay. It just meant that he was lonely and horny.

It just meant that he wanted something real.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked.

He was so drunk he couldn't barely see straight and so horny that he didn't care if he was straight. Fuck, he was so screwed...

Harry took a deep breath. "You. I want you."

This time Harry was the one who initiated the kiss. They were both drunk so it was sloppy and clumsy, but fuck, it felt good. Snape was actually a good kisser. It made Harry wonder what else he was good at.

Harry felt a hand that wasn't his own grope at his crotch and he moaned against the other man's mouth. Their lips broke apart, and both of them were panting hard.

"Bed," Harry muttered, before he could change his mind.

Snape pulled Harry away from the wall, and together they stumbled through an adjoining door into Snape's bedroom. Harry's heart was beating loudly in his chest. Fuck, were they really doing this...?

Snape smashed their mouths together again and Harry moaned loudly as the man shoved his hand down Harry's pants and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. They staggered across the room, lips still locked together, Snape's hand still wrapped around Harry's hardening cock, until they hit the bed.

Harry lost his balance and landed on his back on the bed, panting hard. Snape stood at the edge of the bed and stared down at his student with heavily lidded eyes. Then, with deliberate slowness, Snape began to pull off his robes.

"Fuck," Harry moaned. He knew he shouldn't be turned on, but there was something so arousing about the impromptu striptease that Harry clumsily shifted his own pants down a little bit and began to jerk himself off before he even knew what he was doing. Maybe it was because Snape was being uncharacteristically submissive, but this was the hottest thing Harry had seen in a long time.

He liked it.

Despite the alcohol causing him to lose quite a bit of his elegance and dexterity, Snape was down to his underwear in seconds, his pale skin almost luminous in the dark bedroom. Harry stared at Snape's chest, at the small patch of chest hair and two rosy red nipples. Then his gaze fell down to Snape's crotch and the bulge hidden in his tight underwater. For some reason, Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from that spot. Snape had a dick. Harry was going to see that dick.

Fuck, he was going to see Snape's dick.

Fully aware of Harry's fascination and clearly enjoying it, Snape slowly pulled his underwater down, releasing his long, pale cock. It bobbed up to the man's stomach, and Harry moaned at the sight.  
Snape was hard.

Harry had seen other dicks before - it was hard not to a dormitory full of boys - but never one in this context. What was he supposed to do...?

"Get naked, Potter," Snape ordered. So much for being submissive.

His brain still pickled with alcohol, Harry didn't question the order. Instead, Harry fumbled with his pants, struggling to get them down. His fingers weren't working properly - either due to nerves or the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed - and he couldn't get the zip down far enough to pull the trousers fully over his hips.

Snape growled at him. "Idiot boy."

It was something that Snape had called him a hundred times before, but never before helping Harry to pull off his pants and underwear so that they could have sex.  
He did this time though, and soon, he and Snape were both completely naked, Harry lying on the bed, Snape beside it, both of them panting with lust. Harry's mind was clouded, so he was grateful when Snape made the first move.

The Potions Professor dropped clumsily to his knees at the edge of the bed and gestured Harry to sit on the bed in front of him. When Harry did, Snape reached for Harry's cock, gripping the heavy organ in his pale hand. Harry hissed.

"Wait," Harry gasped out.

Snape glared at him. "What is it, Potter?"

"I need to know," Harry ground out as Snape began to slowly jerk his cock. "Is this payback? For what my dad did to you?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Snape retorted. "This is sex, nothing more. Two consenting, albeit drunk adults, engaging in -"

"So you're not doing it to embarrass me? As payback for how my dad embarrassed you?"

"I can assure you, Potter, your father never did anything like this with me," Snape said, moving his mouth closer to Harry's dick. Harry watched the movement with wide eyes but did nothing to stop him. "No, this is payback for what you did to me."

"What did I do?"

"You saved my life."

Then Snape wrapped his thin, pink lips around the shaft and engulfed Harry's cock.

Harry moaned so loudly that he was sure people at the other end of the castle would be able to hear. Ginny had given him a few blow jobs before but fuck, this was something else entirely.

Snape was devouring his cock; licking, sucking, teeth scraping along the shaft as he bobbed back and forth. With the alcohol still rushing through his veins, it felt like something out of a dream. He was rock hard in seconds and gasping for breath.

"Shit..."

Harry placed his hand on Snape's greasy head and pushed him further onto his dick. He closed his eyes. If this is what he got for saving Snape's life, Harry really wasn't going to complain. The fact that it was a man doing this to him - a man he had spent the last seven years hating - didn't matter. A blow job was a blow job, and fuck, this was a bloody good blow job.

"Snape...oh fuck..."

Harry bucked into the other man's mouth, causing Snape to gag slightly. Harry smirked through his arousal. It felt good have Snape service him like this, especially after all the times he'd picked on him or treated him unfairly. Harry wasn't a little kid anymore. He could handle himself, and it felt good to have Snape finally acknowledge that fact.

Payback indeed.

"Fuck, that's it," Harry slurred, growing in confidence. "Take my dick, you bastard."

Snape did, greasy head bobbing back and forth. Harry thanked Merlin that he and Snape were drunk because there was no way he'd get away with talking to his Professor like that under normal circumstances. Of course, they wouldn't be here having sex under normal circumstances either...

Harry groaned. Fuck he needed more...

Reluctantly, Harry pushed Snape's eager mouth away from his dick. Then he took a deep breath and pulled his body up from the bed, standing on shaky legs. Dick rock-hard and straining following the blowjob, Harry stumbled into Snape and smashed their lips together.

He groaned against Snape's mouth. The kiss was feverish, erotic, clumsy, and it was the most arousing thing Harry had ever done. What they were doing was forbidden and dirty and wrong. Harry had a girlfriend, Snape was his Professor, his male Professor, and they were both drunk, but fuck, Harry did not want to stop.

He wanted more. He needed more.

With his lips still locked with Snape's, Harry pushed Snape towards the bed. They fell together, naked bodies writhing against each other, dicks sliding together to create the most delicious friction.  
Harry had never touched another man's dick before, but he did now, wrapping his hand around Snape's leaking member. He began to jerk it slowly, causing Snape to moan loudly.

"Fuck, Potter..." Snape groaned in that low voice of his.

Harry closed his eyes, head swimming. He was too drunk to know what to do next, but Snape took the lead again. Maybe he was just more used to having drunken sex...

"Potter," Snape groaned, "My wand. Pass me my wand."

With one hand still on Snape's cock, Harry reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Snape's wand. He passed it over to Snape who, to Harry's surprise, pointed it at his own rear end. The spell was non-verbal, but judging by the short gasp Snape had emitted, Harry could guess what it had done.

Harry couldn't believe it. "You want me to...?"

Snape glared at him. "I want both, but I'm assuming you don't have any experience in this particular area."

Harry had always just assumed that gay sex was just like sex with a female, only the dick went in the arsehole instead of the vagina, but he didn't say that out loud. Snape would just mock him...

"Just do it slowly, Potter..." Snape said with a roll of his eyes. Then he pushed Harry down onto his back and straddled his hips. Shifted his body up slightly, Snape reached back and gripped Harry's cock, placing it between his cheeks. Harry's heart was thudding in his chest. Fuck, was this really happening...?

The Snape began to sink down, and Harry gasped. He had never felt anything like it. The man was so tight; it was all heat a friction and passion. Harry was so overwhelmed that he couldn't move. It was too much. He was having sex with Snape. His dick was buried in Snape's arse. He was fucking Snape...

Snape let his head fall back, eyes closed, as he slowly began to rock up and down. The man looked so utterly debauched, fucking himself on Harry's dick, that Harry almost came there and then. He managed to hold back, barely, but he knew he wouldn't last long...

"Fuck..." Harry moaned. Tentatively, he thrust up, impaling his dick deeper within his Professor. He was rewarded with a mewling moan, so Harry tried it again. Snape groaned loudly but didn't complain, and Harry took that as permission to fuck him properly.

Harry gripped Snape's hips and thrust up hard, his hips slapping against Snape's arse as he sank his dick deep into the other man's tight passsageway. Snape pushed down hard, knees spread wide, meeting each unforgiving thrust with a roll of his hips, and it wasn't long before Harry felt the pressure mounting deep in his stomach. He was close…

Harry thrust up hard again, this time eliciting a wild scream from Snape. He aimed for the same spot again, and again, and again, until Snape was sobbing for release. Harry grabbed the man's dick and began to jerk it without mercy. He wanted Snape to cum first. He needed Snape to cum first. He needed to have power over the man for the first time in his life...

"You like this, Sir?" Harry said breathlessly, burying his dick in his Professor's arse over and over again. "You like being fucked by your student?"

"Yes…" Snape hissed, bouncing up and down on Harry's cock. "Merlin, yes..."

"You owe me," Harry told him, thrusting up again. "You owe me."

"I do."

"Then cum," Harry ordered, jerking the man's dick in line with his own erratic thrusts. "Fuck...cum!"

"Oh, fuck…"

"Fuck!" Harry cried, his dick still sliding in and out of the Professor. He was so fucking close.

"Fuck, Potter!"

"Cum!"

"Fuck!"

And then the man was coming, spurting his juices all over himself and all over Harry's stomach. Snape's arsehole clenched as he rode his climax, and that was enough to throw Harry over the edge too. He managed one more thrust, two, and then...

"Fuck!"

Harry released himself deep inside the other man, white crossing his vision as he rode the best orgasm he'd ever had. It was too much. It was everything...

"Fuck…" Harry gasped, his body limp with exhaustion. His softening dick was still buried in Snape, but the man in question looked like he was about to fall down at any minute.

"Fuck…" Snape agreed tiredly. Then, as expected, he collapsed sideways onto the bed, falling off Harry's sweaty body and landing beside him. Harry had hissed when his dick had slid right out of Snape's tight arsehole covered in cum, but could hardly work up the will to protest. The alcohol and sex was catching up with him fast. He could already feel his eyes closing…

"Fuck," Harry mumbled. Snape had closed his eyes already, and Harry couldn't help but be a little bit proud - amongst all the shame he was feeling - that he'd fucked the bastard into unconsciousness. It certainly wasn't the way he'd thought his evening would go, but admittedly it could have gone worse. Sex with a man was a new experience, but at least when he was with Snape, he wasn't alone.

Harry closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he lay there beside his naked Professor. Definitely better than being alone, he thought drunkenly.

And then in seconds, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry awoke the next morning and found himself in an unfamiliar bed, Harry wanted to be sick. He groaned and clenched his eyes shut, silently begging the world to stop spinning so fast as he lay there on his back, his hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly he was afraid he'd rip them. He had the mother of all hangovers; his head was banging, his body felt sweaty and achy, and whatever he'd eaten for dinner last night was close to making an unwelcome return...

Still, that was nothing compared to what he felt when finally he rolled onto his side, cracked open his eyes, and noticed that there was a human-shaped lump on the bed beside him, thankfully still covered up by the dark bed sheets, but unmistakably – since Ginny was on the other side of the world – not his girlfriend. The long, dark hair poking out from the top of the sheets was another big giveaway. Definitely not Ginny.

Shit.

Harry bit back another groan and cursed himself for being so stupid. Thankfully, the girl, whoever it was, was still fast asleep – he could hear gently snores coming from that direction - but Harry still felt shame rise up in his chest, mingling with an acute sense of horror. He hated himself. He hated everything about what he'd done, and why he'd done it. Loneliness and horniness were not an excuse, he'd told himself. He'd done the indefensible. He'd cheated on Ginny.

It was about as bad as he'd ever felt about anything, until his bed-mate rolled over – still snoring gently – to reveal the very male face, along with his hook nose, greasy hair and pale skin.

The breath stopped in Harry's chest, and ice flooded his veins.

Severus Snape.

He was in bed with Snape. And they were – he tentatively lifted up the bed sheet – naked.

Fuck, they were naked. Had they…?

Shit. Shit, shit, shit…

Harry groaned again and clenched his eyes shut, suddenly feeling sick for an entirely different reason. He'd cheated on Ginny with…Snape? He'd had sex with a man? He'd had sex with Snape?

Merlin, he was never drinking again…

With horror rushing through his mind, Harry did a desperate inventory of his body, trying to work out if anything felt any different. He particularly focused on his arse, as horrifying as the thought was, but it didn't feel as if he'd had a dick up there…

"Fuck…" Harry muttered. He needed to get out of there before Snape woke up. He needed to…forget this ever happened…

Harry ignored his raging headache and spinning vision and quickly pulled himself off the bed, gathering up his clothes from the floor and his glasses from the bedside table, and immediately stumbling to the door. He opened it as quietly as he could, then left without even turning back.

Snape, mercifully, never woke up.

For the next week, Harry avoided Snape like the plague. From a quick glance, Professor had looked as bad as Harry had felt the day after they'd done whatever it was that they'd done, but he had no sympathy for the man.

Harry's memory was still a little foggy, but things had started to come back to him, and he had been left with the distinct impression that when they'd done whatever they'd done that fateful night, Snape had been the one to submit, to give himself to Harry.

Which, quite apart from completely baffling him, actually only served to make him even more aroused.

He now had a specific memory of holding the Professor's hips as he thrust up into the man. Harry knew that Snape had been a willing participant, drunk or not, and the feeling of being buried so deep in another man…it had been unreal. Indescribable.

Harry had loved it.

He wasn't gay though, Harry told himself over and over again as he revisited the moment late at night when he was alone in his bed– it was just the enjoyment of putting his dick into something so tight that even the straightest man on the world wouldn't have been able to keep from cumming.

As he made his way to breakfast one week after the incident, Harry's dick twitched in his underwear at the mere memory of it, but he shook his head forcefully and continued on, mask firmly in place.

He didn't want to think about it. He hated Snape. He'd always hated Snape, and he always would. Never mind that he'd experienced the best orgasm of his life with the man. Never mind that Snape had been less of a bastard drunk than he'd ever been sober. Never mind that Harry had had the best night's sleep in years after they'd…finished.

It wouldn't happen again, Harry told himself. He wouldn't cheat on Ginny again. He would wait until she got back and then he'd live the life he was supposed to live. And until then, he would make do with his hand.

He could live with being alone a little bit longer.

Harry lasted until halfway through the following month before he cracked.

Wired on frustration and a little bit of the whiskey he'd drunk before making his way down here – not enough to get him completely rat-arsed drunk, but definitely enough to make him think this was a good idea - Harry stood outside Snape's quarters deep in the castle's dungeons, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

The last few weeks had been nothing short of hell. He couldn't sleep, he didn't eat, he could barely concentrate in his lessons. He felt like he was falling apart at the seams – the guilt and shame of what he'd done with Snape was eating him alive - and what made it worse, what made it almost unbearable, was that Snape, in contrast, seemed genuinely unaffected by it all.

After that first day – when they'd both been hungover as fuck – Snape had pretty much returned to normal. He was still a grouchy git who hated everyone. He hadn't acted any differently towards Harry either, even during the few unavoidable interactions they'd had during class or in the corridors. He acted like it had never even happened – like Harry hadn't fucked the man into oblivion - and Harry hated it.

Shit, Harry needed Snape to be as fucked-up by it all as he was. He needed Snape to suffer.

He needed Snape.

Fuck.

Harry hated that all he could think about when he wanked now was the feeling of Snape's mouth on his dick, or his dick up Snape's arse. Even worse, Harry distinctly remembered kissing the man – deliberately, without being coerced – as well as voluntarily touching Snape's thick pale dick, working it back and forth feverishly while he'd fucked the man. He'd wanted Snape to get off just as much as he wanted to get off himself. He hadn't just been using the man; he'd wanted Snape to enjoy it.

And now he wanted to do it again.

Shame flushed through Harry at even considering it, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't go on like this. It was like having the world's worst itch –an itch that he desperately needed to scratch. Especially since he'd started to dream about the other things as well. Like what Snape's dick might taste like in his mouth, or even how it would feel to have Snape's dick up his arse…

He wasn't gay, he told himself again, already palming his growing dick through his trousers. Maybe he just needed to get it all out of his system once and for all –relatively sober this time -so that he could finally get on with his life.

And if he had to do it, it was better to do it with Snape than a stranger. If it ever got out that they'd fucked, Snape had almost as much to lose as Harry did. Harry was an adult now– a grown man – so it wasn't illegal, but having sex with students was still forbidden under any circumstances. Snape would lose his job. Harry would lose everything.

Thus, they both had a very good reason to keep the liaisons secret.

Liaisons. Plural. Fuck.

Harry shook his head and finally knocked tentatively on the door to Snape's quarters. It was late, so he knew the man would be there. Harry wasn't sure if he was glad about that or not.

The door opened, and Harry held his breath as Snape met his gaze. Snape did not seem surprised to see him.

"I wondered when you would be back, Mr Potter," Snape said silkily, his expression unreadable. He moved back from door, offering Harry entry. "Do come in."

"Fuck," Harry muttered. He ground his hips into Snape's and captured the man's lips again. They were on the couch in Snape's living quarters, Harry on his back against the cushions with Snape's long body covering him. They were both still fully clothed for the moment, although not for much longer if Harry had any say in the matter.

He pushed away his guilt and shame and began to pull at Snape's robes. Snape just rolled his eyes, reached to the side to grab his wand and flicked it once. Their clothes vanished.

"Why are you doing this with me?" Harry asked breathlessly, revelling in the feeling of being skin to skin. Their dicks slid against each other and Harry groaned.

"I'm assuming, Potter, that 'Because I like sex' is not a sufficient reason for your feeble mind?" Snape said breathlessly, moaning at the delicious friction between their writhing, naked bodies. "Very well then. I saw that you needed it."

"What, sex?" Harry asked dumbly, his mind focused on thrusting his hips against Snape's. No one had put anything inside anyone yet, but it still felt fucking good…

"Obviously," Snape panted with a roll of his eyes. "You were practically begging for it. It certainly didn't take long for you to comply with my advances."

Harry thrust up against Snape. They were working up a good rhythm now. "But why you?"

"I enjoy sex," Snape repeated. "Both male and female before you ask, although I will admit that overall I do prefer gay sex slightly more than straight sex when I'm given a choice. There tends to be more…anger."

"Mmmm," Harry agreed, thrusting against Snape's slick dick. He liked the anger that was sizzling between him and Snape, even now. It certainly added something to the sex that he hadn't experienced with anyone else. A bit of fire, heat, passion…

"And…" Snape continued breathlessly. He bent down to claim Harry's lips, and Harry moaned against his mouth as their sweaty, naked bodies continued to writhe on the couch. Snape pulled away and continued, "…As you saw fit to remind me that night, I owe you, do I not? You saved my life."

"So you gave me your body," Harry said.

"And you gave me yours," Snape retorted, gripping Harry's thin hips with his long fingers. Harry covered the hands with his own, ready to push them away. It felt too intimate, despite the fact that they were already naked together. Snape gave him a long look, but left his hands where they were before continuing, "I am no prostitute, Potter. It was not business, only pleasure."

Harry considered that for a moment, and then let his hands fall away, essentially conceding control to Snape. After all, pleasure sounded pretty damn good…

"Okay," he replied, thrusting up against Snape with renewed vigour.

"Okay?" Snape said, pausing their movements slightly.

"Mmm," Harry said, starting them up again. "I'm okay with pleasure. I'm not looking for anything complicated here. I don't want a relationship. I just want to be able to sleep, and I want sex. If you're offering that, then…I accept."

"Then let's begin."

Harry closed his eyes as Snape released Harry's hips, and then wrapped his long, pale fingers around his student's cock. He began to jerk it slowly, and Harry moaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut.

"Oh, and Mr Potter," Snape purred. "This time, it's my turn."

It was a credit to Harry's intense arousal and desperation to satisfy his desires that he didn't immediately say no.

"What…what do you mean?" he asked nervously, undeniably aroused but scared by how aroused he was.

Snape just glared at him, as if he was being stupid. "You took me last time, Potter. It was not my first time, obviously, but you were not…inadequate. I wish to return the favour."

"I've never…" Harry felt his face burn.

"Obviously," Snape sneered. Then Snape increased the speed of his hand on Harry's cock, and Harry suddenly didn't care anymore.

"Okay…" Harry choked out. "I..fuck…do it. I want it."

"In good time, Mr Potter," Snape smirked. "First, I do believe it would be a good idea to get me nice…and…wet."

Snape pulled his long body off Harry and stood by the side of the couch, his thick dick standing up proudly. He gestured for Harry to sit up and face him, which he did with only a slight bit of hesitation. He knew what was coming, and he wanted it, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about it. Especially since – despite the alcohol he'd drunk – he felt stone-cold sober now.

Snape stepped closer to Harry, gripping his rock-hard dick to move it closer to his student's face. Harry studied the cock in front of him; he'd never exactly had a fascination with dicks before, but he had to admit, Snape's was…nice. Long but not scarily so, thick, pale.

Harry swallowed. He liked it, and fuck…he wanted to taste it.

Snape stepped even closer, brushing his dick across Harry's lips, and finally Harry opened his mouth.

He moaned loudly as Snape's dick slowly filled his mouth. Harry had never thought that sucking a man's dick would be arousing, but fuck, it bloody well was. Going on instinct, he relaxed his jaw and began to bob back and forward, copying what Snape had done yesterday, and what girls had done to him in the past.

He tried to think of what he liked, and began to suck hard, wrapping his lips around the hard throbbing organ and allowing his teeth to gently scrape it.

Snape moaned loudly and placed a hand on the back of Harry's head, forcing him to take it even more deeply. Harry closed his eyes. Snape tasted salty and musky. He shouldn't like it, Harry knew that, but he did. He fucking loved it…

"Enough," Snape said hoarsely after only a couple of minutes. He pushed Harry's head away, but Harry couldn't resist one long, last lick along the shaft. Snape moaned loudly. "Potter, if you hadn't already saved my life, I'd say that you would be the death of me."

"Fuck you, Snape," Harry shot back, leaning back on the couch and frantically fisting his rock hard cock. The man's pale cheeks were flushed with red, and Harry felt proud that he'd caused that. Proud, and very turned on.

"Actually, fuck you, Mr Potter," Snape replied easily. "Now stand up, turn round, and take your punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Harry asked, although he did pull his naked body off the couch. "Saving your life?"

"Yes," Snape said as he pulled Harry towards him and claimed his lips. Harry moaned against the man's mouth, then pulled away, turning around and bending over the couch. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest, but strangely wasn't scared about practically presenting his naked arse to a man who had hated him since he was eleven.

"Do your worst," Harry taunted. He was all in now. Gay or not, girlfriend or not, Harry wanted this. He wanted to feel Snape's dick deep inside him. He wanted the man to fuck him…

"Well, well, well," Snape began, moving behind Harry. Harry heard him mutter a spell, and felt his arse immediately loosen. He moaned loudly at the unfamiliar feeling. "I'll have to teach you a thing or two about respect, Potter. Hopefully, you'll take to these lessons better than you ever took to Occlumency."

"Fuck y- oh," Harry moaned as Snape pressed a slick finger into his student's arse. "Fuck…"

It felt…weird to have something shoved up there, but not entirely unpleasant. It burned and stung but…it wasn't bad. To his surprise, Harry definitely didn't hate it.

"More…" Harry groaned as Snape began to gently thrust the finger back and forth, working Harry open even more.

"Already?" Snape smirked, pressing a second finger inside along the other. "Perhaps you're a fast learner after all."

"Stop fucking with me, Snape," Harry replied irritably, his horniness getting the better of him. "And just fuck me!"

The spell had done its job, and Harry didn't need to be prepared. He just needed to get off.

Snape didn't reply, but Harry braced himself against the sofa as Snape pressed three fingers deep into Harry's arse. He began to thrust them in and out, fucking Harry hard and fast with his fingers. Harry clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore how screwed up it was. It felt good; that was all that mattered. It felt bloody, fucking good.

"Are you ready, Potter?" Snape asked, pulling the fingers out altogether, only to place his rock-hard, straining dick at Harry's entrance. He gripped Harry hip with his other hand, holding him in place, but he didn't press forward. He was waiting for Harry to give the okay…

Fuck…

He still wasn't gay, Harry told himself. Never mind the fact that he'd already kissed a man and liked it, fucked a man and liked it, sucked a man's dick and liked it. He wasn't gay, but if Snape didn't fuck him soon, Harry was going to cry.

"Do it!" Harry before he could change his mind, suddenly desperate for his hole to be filled. He braced himself against the couch again.

"As you wish, Potter," Snape replied. Then he gripped Harry's hip even harder and then…

Harry's body rocked forward as Snape finally thrust into him.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, clenching his eyes shut as Snape filled him inch by inch. It was…indescribable. It hurt – fuck it hurt – but it felt like he was on fire in the best possible way.

When Snape had finally bottomed out, his balls almost pressing against Harry's arse-cheeks, Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath, overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding through his body.

"Don't move," Harry said desperately. "Just...give me a second."

It was so much more than the fingers; Harry didn't know a lot about gay sex, but he knew he needed to get used to it and relax or Snape was going to rip him in half.

Snape didn't respond in words, but he didn't move either, instead gripping Harry's thin hips with both hands and holding him still, their bodies pressed against each other and joined in the most intimate of ways. Harry couldn't believe he was doing this; bent over a couch, legs spread, with his Professor's dick shoved deep up his arse.

Harry's hard dick twitched between his spread legs, and suddenly Harry didn't care. He wanted this. He needed this.

And he needed more…

"Move," Harry finally gasped out. "For fucks sake, Snape. Move!"

Snape obliged, pulling his dick back slightly before thrusting forward. As Snape began to slowly fuck him in earnest, the sound of Snape's slick cock sinking in and out his hole was so fucking hot, but the feel of it…fuck, it was unreal. It was like nothing else he'd ever experienced.

"Fuck, Potter," Snape groaned. "So tight."

As the man he'd hated for so long continued to thrust in and out of his arse, Harry wondered whether he felt as tight to the Professor as Snape had felt to him last time they'd had sex.

Probably even more so, Harry considered, especially since he was essentially a virgin in that particular area. Snape had said that he enjoyed sex with men, which meant he'd done it before. Probably lots of times.

Harry was suddenly met with a vision of Snape, bent over – much like Harry was now – being fucked by a strange man in some dingy hotel room. Maybe when they were done here, Harry could convince Snape to let him have another go…

"Fuck!" Harry moaned, suddenly overtaken by lust at the thought. Snape increased his speed, gripping Harry's hips so tightly that Harry knew he'd have bruises tomorrow. Harry didn't care though, his body rocking forward with every strong thrust of Snape's hips. this felt too good to stop now...

"Are you enjoying this, Potter," Snape asked breathlessly, his rhythm unrelenting.

"Yes…" Harry hissed. Because he was. Very much so. "Harder, Snape…"

Snape thrust harder, eliciting another loud moan from his student. It seemed to Harry as if Snape was looking for something, something more than just his own pleasure…

"Fuck!" Harry cried suddenly. Light crossed his vison, and for a moment, he saw stars. What the hell was that…?

"That, Mr Potter, is the reason sex with men is so much better than anything else," Snape replied, groaning. "A woman can get you off, but I don't care how many toys she has, only a man can make you feel like that."

"Do it again," Harry begged. With one hand braced against the couch, Harry gripped his leaking cock and began to jerk it in time with Snape's thrusts. "Please, fuck, do that again."

"Your wish is my command," Snape moaned.

Then he focused all his power on energy in hitting that particular spot. Which he did. Over, and over, and over again. Harry couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

Soon, Harry was panting and grunting and begging for more, and his ass slightly up in the air as Snape pounded into him from behind like an animal in heat. Harry groaned, and moaned, and begged again - the heat, the pain…it was all too much. Snape's cock was big and thick and merciless, and it felt so good to be taken by him. So wrong, and dirty, and so, so good.

He was so close. He was so fucking close…

"Fuck, Snape," Harry moaned. "Fuck me harder."

"Fuck," Snape groaned. His thrusts were erratic now. He was close as well…

"Fuck, harder, you bastard," Harry moaned, his own dick almost painfully hard. He jerked it as hard as he could, desperate to come. He needed to fucking cum…

With one hand still on his hip as he fucked Harry, Snape reached round and pushed Harry's hand from his dick, instead wrapping his own fingers around it and squeezing hard.

"You're mine, Potter," Snape told him as Harry hissed. He needed to come so badly. "Do you hear me? Now you're fucking mine."

"Harder, Snape," Harry replied, almost sobbing now.

Snape slammed his hips and Harry almost lost his footing. Snape didn't relent though.

"Mine," he repeated.

"Fuck!" Harry sobbed. "Snape…"

"Mine…"

Snape thrust again, and again, and again.

"Mine."

"Fuck…"

"Say it," Snape order. "Say it!"

"Yours!" Harry cried. "Fuck, I'm yours."

And then he was cumming harder than he'd ever come before in his life, releasing all over his stomach, Snape's hand, the couch. He felt heat rush through his body so fast it felt as if he had gone up in flames. It was too much. It was everything.

Harry's body went limp as all remaining energy fled him, but Snape held firm, and thrust once more, twice, and then he was cumming with a cry as well, deep inside his student. Harry groaned as felt the man's semen spurt up his passageway, hissing slightly at the sting, but he didn't pull away.

"Fuck…" he muttered.

"Indeed, Mr Potter," Snape said, pulling out with a hiss and collapsing on the couch. Harry took that as permission to collapse to, face first into the couch, his knees hitting the floor. His face landed next to a splattering of his own cum, but he didn't care.

Fuck.

Well, that settled it, Harry thought as he eyes slid shut. Affair or not, gay or not, he and Snape would keep doing this for as long as they could get away with it.

"Mine," Snape muttered tiredly.

"Yours," Harry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

From that point on, their affair – as dirty and wrong as it still undoubtedly was - became almost routine. Harry used his cloak more than he'd ever used it previously, sneaking down to the dungeons whenever he was upset, angry, lonely, or just plain horny. Snape was always there waiting for him, and he always let Harry in without questioning it, no matter the time, no matter the day.

They met at least once a week now – always late at night – although sometimes Harry would need more, and Snape, without hesitation, would always oblige. Harry had a feeling that Snape needed the release as much as Harry did, but Snape didn't say, and Harry didn't ask. They weren't in a relationship after all; it was just sex - full-blooded, animalistic sex - and Harry hadn't forgotten how Snape had tormented him when he was younger. He didn't care why the man was doing it. It suited Harry's needs, and that was all that mattered to him.

Harry hated and loved the liaisons with equal measure, but at least they made him feel something. He felt alive with Snape, however much he still hated the man, and in the aftermath of the war, and all the accolades and accusations that had been slung his way since then, Harry needed to feel alive; like he was actually a human being – with feelings, with needs – and not just a figurehead for the masses, a target for their grief and hope.

And with Snape, it was just sex – nothing more, nothing less. There was hatred, and self-loathing of course, but when they came together - when he fucked Snape or Snape fucked him - none of that mattered. It felt good, Harry realised. It felt good to just let go. It felt good to be alive.

The sex itself was good as well, Harry realised early on, although more than a little surprised by that particular revelation. Snape was clearly no stranger to intimate relationships with men, and true to his word, the Professor had certainly taught Harry a thing of two about gay sex since their drunken first time. And for once, Harry had been a willing student. Anything to get off. Anything to feel alive…

Kissing the man. Check.  
Touching the man's dick. Check.  
Sucking the man's dick. Check.  
Being fucked by the man's dick. Check.

Harry flushed, but he refused to regret letting Snape do what he'd done to him. Anyway, it wasn't as if Snape didn't let Harry fuck him as well. They fucked each other as often as they were fucked by each other; hard, without restraint, without mercy. It hurt when Snape took him – fuck it hurt – but it also felt real. More real than anything else.

And when Harry was buried inside the other man – balls deep, straining to not come at the immediate tightness alone – there was nothing else like it. Snape was right; no woman could make him feel like Snape did. Harry didn't know if that made him gay – he had no intention of testing out his tentative arousal on anyone one else – but he did know that he liked it. He liked fucking Snape. He liked being fucked by Snape.

And so if Harry had any say in the matter – and he reckoned that he did – then they would keep doing it for as long as they could.

 

"Fuck, Snape," Harry moaned loudly. He was on his back, legs spread, trousers and underwear somewhere on the floor and his robes bunched around his hips as Snape rocked into him over and over again. 

They were on Snape's bed, after finally stumbling into the bedroom after a heavy make-out come groping session on the couch. The feel of Snape's thick dick sliding in and out of his tight – no longer virgin – hole was excruciatingly arousing, and Harry's own rock hard dick was straining against his stomach, bobbing forward and backwards with each unforgiving thrust of Snape's hips.

Harry could feel himself building to a crescendo already – too soon though, he told himself frantically, grabbing hold of his own cock without jerking it in an effort to stave off his release. Harry opened his eyes and glanced up as he fought for control; at least he wasn't the only one struggling to contain himself…

"Oh, fuck, Potter. Fuck…"

Harry stared up at the man fucking him, enjoying sight of the flushed cheeks and sweaty brow, both of which meant Snape was as close t cumming as Harry was. Snape, despite being twenty years his senior, could hold his own in the bedroom department, but Harry had enjoyed pushing him over the last couple of months, paying him back for all the injustices that had been wrought against him by Snape over the years.

Harry wasn't a child anymore, and he had been through too much to become submissive to his old tormentor now. Being fucked by the man was one thing; becoming his sex toy was something else…

Suddenly of a mind to prove that, Harry waited until Snape thrust forward again, then reached forward and grabbed the man's hips, holding him firmly in place. Snape looked at him questioningly, but Harry just strained his neck forward and captured the man's lips in a kiss so sinful that Snape moaned heavily against Harry's mouth, his dick still buried deep within his student.

Holding back his own moans – because fuck, that felt good – Harry waited until Snape was sufficiently distracted before wrapping his legs tightly around the other man's hips and in one move, flipping them over. Snape's dick slipped out of Harry as the man fell onto his back, and Harry took advantage of the Professor's confusion to lift one of the Professor's legs up over his shoulders to reveal his slick hole.

Holding the man down – although Snape was only offering a token protest anyway - Harry pressed one finger in, then two. The man was already loose -it wasn't their first time tonight after all – and Harry grinned. Snape rolled his eyes and glared, but dutifully spread his legs.

Harry fumbled with his robes, finally pulling them over his head and tossing them to the floor with the rest of his clothes. He'd been in too much of a rush to get completely undressed before, but now he wanted to be naked. He wanted skin to skin.

"Let's see if you've learnt anything then," Snape smirked, panting slightly, his own naked body glistening with sweat and arousal. Snape wriggled his hips teasingly and leered at his student. The challenge in his gaze was obvious.

Harry growled and pulled the other man's leg over his shoulder before pressing his slick dick against Snape's entrance and ploughing straight inside.

"Fuck!"

Harry didn't wait for the man to adjust to his length, instead pulling out before immediately slamming back in. Fuck, he was still so tight. How, with all the sex they'd had recently, was the man still as tight as a virgin…?

"Fuck, Potter," Snape gasped, moaning loudly. "Harder, you imbecile. Harder!"

The man began to frantically fist his cock in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry braced his hands against the bed, either side of Snape's rocking body, and began to slam in and out, in and out, fucking the man without mercy. He wanted to make Snape scream. He wanted to punish the man for all the shit he'd given him over the years…

"Yeah, take it, sir," Harry groaned, thrusting in hard and eliciting a loud moan from his professor. "Take my dick…"

"Shut up, Potter," Snape gasped. He reached around their rocking bodies to grab at Harry's arse. Harry's hole was still slick and loose from their earlier coupling, but when Snape pressed a long finger inside, it still stung.

And Harry fucking loved it.

"Fuck, Snape," he groaned, increasing the speed of his own thrusts as Snape began to fuck him with his finger. He was close now. He was so fucking close…

"Fuck…" Snape groaned, frantically jerking his own rock hard cock with his free hand as he continued to thrust a finger deep into his student.

"Mine," Harry managed to gasp out, his arousal already building. "This time you're fucking mine, Snape…"

"Fuck, Potter…"

"Say it," Harry ordered desperately, fucking the man so hard and fast now that he was sure he was splitting Snape in two. Not that Snape seemed to mind...

"Yes! Harder, Potter!" Snape cried. "I'm close…"

"Fuck, Snape, say it," Harry panted desperately. "You're mine. You're fucking mine."

"I'm yours," Snape gasped. "Fuck, Potter, I'm yours! Take me! Take me, I'm yours!"

Snape's words, along with the feel of his professor's tight hole surrounding his cock, and the man's finger up his arse, was enough to send Harry over the edge. He managed one more thrust, two, then released deep within Snape's passageway with a loud curse and sinful moan.

"Mine," Harry mumbled as he pulled out with a slick pop and collapsed against the other man's chest.

Snape though, wasn't done. With a loud growl, he flipped them over again, pressing himself against Harry's limp, exhausted body. Harry allowed the man to lift his legs up again, his own cock already spent and softening between them.

"And now, Mr Potter," Snape said, lining up his straining dick. The man was panting heavily, so he was close, Harry knew; he'd probably only manage a couple of thrusts anyway. Harry had no intention of resisting either way. "You're mine."

Harry nodded, and even though he had already cum twice before that evening, when Snape finally pushed back into his tight, stinging hole, Harry laughed and pulled the man closer, meeting each hard thrust with a roll of his hips. He needed this. He needed more…

"Yes, Snape," Harry moaned. "More..."

He finally felt alive….


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Harry to become addicted to his sexual liaisons with Snape.

"Fuck," HArry groaned loudly, pushing Snape's mouth deeper onto his straining cock as he felt the stress of the day finally begin to melt away. He'd been waiting hours for this, and now that he was finally alone with Snape, he was more than ready to let himself go. And judging by the way Snape was sucking on his cock, he wasn't the only one...

"Hmmm," Snape hummed around Harry's cock, his hand reaching up to cup Harry's balls. It still felt a little weird to see Snape so...submissive, Harry realised, despite the amount of times they'd done this now, but he was finding it hard to care at the moment.

Only a few minutes into his arrival at Snape's quarters and he was already naked, Snape was naked, and that, he told himself firmly, was all that mattered.

"Yes," Harry hissed. "That's it, Snape. Take it. Take my dick."

Snape was on his knees by the door of his quarters, eyes closed as he bobbed his head back and forth on Harry's dick. Harry was rock-hard and aching in seconds as Snape continued to swallow his cock, but there was still an undercurrent of anger running through him, left-over from the shitty day he'd had. Harry groaned and placed his hand on the back of Snape's head, ready to work out at least some of his frustrations out on his willing partner.

Harry let his head fall back as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him. Fuck, he still didn't like Snape, but Merlin, the man certainly had his uses…

Close to cumming already and unable to resist, Harry suddenly thrust forward, causing Snape to gag slightly. The man opened his eyes and glared up at Harry, who smirked down at him.

"Come on, Sir," Harry said as Snape resumed the blow-job in earnest, biting back another moan. "Admit it. You love this."

With his mouth full of Harry's now gently thrusting cock, Snape didn't reply, but he did begin to suck harder, devouring Harry's dick as if he was suddenly desperate to get him off…

"Fuck…" Harry moaned, head falling back again in unrestrained pleasure. "Oh, God, Snape, don't stop…"

This time it was Snape's turn to smirk, although how he managed to do that with his lips wrapped around Harry's cock, Harry would never know. It was just another one of the man's many talents, along with his God-given ability to give fucking incredible blow-jobs…

"Fuck, Snape," Harry said, finally pressing a hand on Snape's bobbing head in an effort to get him to stop moving. Harry didn't want to cum yet, so he swallowed hard and tried desperately to rein in his arousal. Snape kept his lips wrapped around Harry's dick, but did stop his movements at least.

Harry panted hard, and suddenly decided that Snape's mouth wasn't enough. He'd had a shit day, and he needed more than a quick blowy. He needed pure, animalistic sex. He needed to let out his frustrations, his anger, and by that, he really meant that he needed to fuck Severus Bloody Snape into unconsciousness.

"You were a right bastard in class today, you know," Harry told him breathlessly. Harry thrust forward again suddenly, hitting the back of the man's throat and causing him to choke slightly. Still, Snape stubbornly made no attempt to remove his mouth from Harry's cock. That's what Harry liked most about sex with Snape, and what he liked most about Snape in general these days. He was still a bastard, but at least he could take what he dished out.

Harry thrust forward again. "You almost made Susan Bones cry."

This time Snape did pull his mouth away, but he stayed on his knees all the same. "You are all grown adults now, Potter. If you honestly can't handle…"

"Oh, I think I've proven I can handle anything you do to me, Professor," Harry said, taking himself in hand and brushing his dick across Snape's face to shut the man up. "Now get up."

Snape stood on somewhat shaky legs, but he glared at Harry again. "Potter, before you start to think that ordering me around is a good idea, just remember that I am clearly the superior wizard, and I can still easily best you in a fight."

"Even a muggle one?" Harry said suggestively, suddenly pushing Snape backwards until the man's naked back hit the wall. "I'm considerably younger than you, remember. I've got more…stamina."

Harry pressed his own naked body against Snape's, their dicks lining up against each other in the most delicious of ways. Snape immediately grabbed at Harry's arse, but Harry retaliated by rutting against Snape's dick and shoving his tongue down the man's throat. Snape moaned loudly against Harry's mouth as their tongues danced, but his grip on Harry's arse-cheeks only tightened.

"Fuck," Harry said breathlessly as he pulled away. He and Snape continued to thrust against each other, sweaty and desperate already, and Harry could finally feel the last of day's stress begin to melt away. This was why he wouldn't even consider putting a stop to these meetings with Snape, even despite all the guilt he felt. He needed them to stay sane. To stay alive.

Harry's lips met Snape's again in another frantic, messy kiss.

As they began to make out, hard and with growing desperation, Harry felt a finger begin to prod at his tight hole, immediately pressing deep inside. Harry groaned loudly against Snape's mouth, but although he didn't exactly hate attention in that particular area of his body, he had another plan in mind for tonight.

"Actually sir," Harry said breathlessly, suddenly pulling away from Snape's naked body. Snape glared at him again. "I think it's about time I paid you back for all the points you've taken from Gryffindor recently."

Harry grabbed Snape's dick before he could protest and pulled hard, earning a loud groan from his professor.

"Now turn around," Harry growled, reaching over to the table to grab his wand.

Snape moved too slowly, so with his other hand, Harry shoved the man backwards into the wall again and pushed him around until he was facing the other way. Snape laughed, a deep, mocking, teasing sound, and Harry both hated and loved to hear it. It made his blood boil and his arousal increase ten-fold.

Armed with his wand, Harry shot a quick lubricated spell at Snape's backside, before dropped his wand and pressing his sweaty body against Snape's back. His dick ran along Snape's arse-crack, causing the man to stop laughing and moan loudly.

Harry pulled back slightly, and began to manoeuvre Snape's naked body where he wanted it. Legs spread slightly, bent over, gorgeous, twitching hole revealed.

Harry grabbed at his own cock and jerked it a couple of times, before quickly slicking it up and placing it at Snape's entrance. He saw Snape brace himself against the wall, arse out, practically begging to be fucked, and took a moment to appreciate the sight.

"Stop standing there like a smug imbecile and just do it, Potter," Snape growled without even turning round. "Some of us do want to sleep at some point tonight."

"Do what?" Harry replied sweetly, careful to keep his dick only centimetres from penetrating Snape.

"Potter…" Snape warned.

"Seriously Snape," Harry replied. "Just say it. I can stand here all night…"

"Fuck me," Snape replied tightly. "Just fuck me, you arrogant little – "

Harry suddenly thrust forward, burying himself in Snape's arse in one go. Snape groaned loudly and adjusted his stance slightly as Harry filled him glorious inch by glorious inch.

"Fuck," Harry moaned when he had completely bottomed out, clenching his eyes shut. Harry never failed to be surprised by how tight the man was. It was incredible; the heat, the pressure surrounding his cock was something he knew he would never be able to replicate with anyone else, man or woman.

Snape's arse was just...heaven.

Fuck, Harry was really starting to think that he really was gay, or at the very least bisexual. Or maybe he was just gay for Snape. Either way, it just felt too good…

"Move...Potter," Snape ordered, his words a little shaky for once, and Harry had to stop himself from cumming almost immediately. Harry liked to make the man lose control. It made all the pain and hurt between the two of them worth it, in a fucked up sort of way.

Not willing to tease the man any longer, Harry gripped the professor's hips and thrust straight back in, pushing Snape up hard against the wall. Snape braced himself, but didn't shift otherwise, and Harry took that as permission to fuck the man properly. He pulled back out and slammed forward without even pausing for breath, although he certainly heard Snape's own breathing hitch.

And then it really began.

Harry buried himself in his professor over and over again, panting hard as his slick dick slid in and out with unerring precision. Snape groaned, and moaned and then spluttered as Harry fucked him hard against the wall, penetrating his professor as if the man belonged to him.

Harry gripped Snape's hips hard enough to leave marks and set a bruising pace that he knew he would struggle to keep up. He could already feel himself tiring, his arousal building…

"Fuck…" Snape moaned. "That's it…"

"You like that, Snape?" Harry said breathlessly, still pounding in and out of Snape's tight hole. "You like me using you like a fucking sex doll?"

Harry slammed forward again, this time hitting the man's prostate head-on. Snape moaned loudly and almost lost his footing.

"Merlin, Potter…"

"Actually," Harry smirked. "It's Harry Potter, not Merlin, although the Daily Prophet has started to compare the two of us…"

"Just fuck me, Potter," Snape growled, bracing himself against the wall again. Snape bent over even further, resulting in an even more intense angle for Harry's thrusts.

For once, Harry did as he was told, increasing the speed of his thrusts until they were both moaning loudly, their movements almost erratic. Sweat pooled between their naked, writhing bodies as Harry continued to fuck Snape hard against the wall.

He threw everything into it; all his anger, his frustration, his hate. He fucked Snape until he could barely even think, let along feel anything beyond the tightness of the man's passageway and the way it felt around his thrusting dick. He needed this. He fucking needed this...

"Fuck," Harry moaned. He wasn't going to last…

"Potter..."

"Snape," Harry gasped out, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Snape's dick. "I'm close…"

"As...am I," Snape ground out. "Just…fuck…"

"Fuck, Snape," Harry moaned. Their sweaty skin slapped together as Harry felt his arousal build to an almost painfully intense crescendo.

"Yes…" Snape groaned loudly.

Harry thrust again

"Fuck…" Harry gasped.

Thrust...

"Yes, Potter!"

Thrust...

"Fuck!"

Thrust...

"Yes!"

Thrust...

"Yes!"

Thrust...

"Fuck!"

Thrust, thrust, thrust...

"Yes!"

One more thrust, and suddenly Harry was coming, Snape was coming, and everything seemed too hot, too bright, too much.

Harry couldn't breathe as the most intense pleasure rushed through his entirely body as he released deep inside Snape's tight channel, stream after stream of cum spurting out of him until he'd practically filled the other man up. It was incredible. It was everything...

"Fuck..." Harry muttered.

Harry pressed his chest against Snape's back as they both rode through their aftermath of the hot and sticky climax, Harry's dick throbbing deep within the other man's arse. Harry sighed as he felt the immediate tingle leave, but the satisfaction remain. Whatever happened between them, as long as he could keep doing that, Harry would die a happy man.

After a few seconds of recovery, Harry pulled away slightly and let his spent dick fall from Snape's abused arsehole, but he kept a hand on the man's hip, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Potter," Snape staggered sideways, pulling himself free from Harry as he leant with his back against the wall, looking for all the world as if he was about to collapse.

Harry stood there numbly in the afterglow, his own dick finally softening, as he watched as Snape slowly slid down the wall until his naked and sated body finally hit the floor. Then Snape closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Idly, Harry wondered if the cold floor felt nice against the man's undoubtedly sore arsehole or not. Judging by the look on Snape's face, he rather thought it did.

"Like that then, sir?" Harry asked, unable to resist, once he'd got most of his senses back. He felt better already. More…relaxed. Centred. Free.

"Not bad, Mr Potter," Snape said tiredly, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened, then he laughed. Never mind fucking the man into unconsciousness; this time he'd fucked the man so hard he'd actually gone and lost his mind!

Harry laughed again, and joined the man on the floor, their lips meeting in a sloppy, sticky, naked, kiss.

Harry gripped Snape's sensitive dick and began to gently massage it. He grinned suggestively at Snape. "Let's try for twenty points, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry should have known that things between him and Snape would escalate eventually.

It was inevitable really, considering their volatile personalities, and the recent, surprising revelation that they were actually quite compatible in the bedroom department, despite the hate that had flowed between them up until Voldemort's demise, and even arguably the hate that had flowed though them since then.

It didn't help either that Harry was of course, by nature, an impulsive person, so when he received a letter from Ginny just before the summer– a letter in which she effectively broke up with him again, this time, apparently, for the final time - it was perhaps understandable that he would want to cut loose, and let out his frustrations in the only way that seemed to work these days – secret, dirty, satisfying, sex with Snape.

He just hadn't expected that it would mean that he'd end up bent over in the Potions store cupboard with Snape's dick up his arse.

"Oh," Harry groaned loudly, steadying himself against the shelves as best he could whilst Snape thrust into him from behind, stretching his student's tight arse with his big, thick cock. "Oh, fuck…"

Part of him really hoped that Snape had remembered to put a silencing charm on the cupboard before they'd started fucking, but the larger part of him just didn't care. The truth was, as soon as he'd read Ginny's letter, he'd wanted this. He'd needed this. He didn't even care about the breakdown of his relationship. He'd just needed to feel alive. He'd needed to feel something real.

And at the moment, the only person who could make him feel like that was Snape.

"Fuck, Snape," Harry moaned, slamming his arse back onto Snape's thick dick as the man continued to fuck him hard against the shelves full of potions. His robes were bunched up around his hips and his trousers were down at his ankles, but he shifted his legs until they were spread as far as he could get them, and he bent over even further, desperate for Snape to fuck him even more deeply than before. It was the most fucked up thing he'd ever done – practically presenting his arse for the taking – but Harry didn't want to stop.

He needed Snape to do this. He needed the Professor to…

"Fuck me," Harry moaned as Snape continued to slam into him over and over again. Harry began to wank his own dick frantically in time with Snape's thrusts, already feeling his climax building. "Oh, Merlin, fuck me harder…"

The man was grunting behind Harry's back, but he wasn't saying much – a fact that was probably down to the location of their latest liaison. It was wrong, Harry knew, to be doing this here, to be doing it at all really, but in Harry's defence, he hadn't planned it. He'd just intended to show up for his detention as normal, and get it over with quickly so that they could go back to Snape's quarters and fuck in private.

The fact that they hadn't even got that far this time was, in Harry's opinion, Snape's fault. From the minute he'd arrived for his detention – one he was fairly sure he didn't deserve anyway – Snape had been…teasing him.

A lingering touch here, a suggestive comment there. It was no wonder Harry had snapped and kissed the man right there in the classroom. It was a good job they were alone, because Harry wasn't sure he would have been able to resist, even if they hadn't been. Even a straight man wouldn't have been able to resist, and these days, Harry wasn't feeling particularly straight…

"Fuck…harder…" Harry grunted loudly, and as Snape continued to thrust in and out of him at an astounding and yet utterly erotic speed, Harry jerked his own dick with a fury that was verging on desperate.

Thankfully, Snape seemed just as desperate as he was to get off.

"Fuck, Potter," Snape ground out finally as he slammed in and out of Harry's arse. "Take it…"

"That's it…Snape…harder…" Harry gasped as Snape finally hit the spot inside him that caused stars to cross his vision. He sucked a breath in and closed his eyes, so close now that he could almost taste his release.

"Take it, Potter," Snape mumbled, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Take it…"

Harry was too close already. Too close to even think about holding back. He pushed his arse back onto Snape's dick again, their sweaty skin slapping together as he frantically trying to bring himself off at the same time. There was something about Snape fucking him here that was making it harder than usual to hold back. They both had their trousers round their ankles, their robes bunched up above their hips. They'd hadn't planned it, but neither had been willing to wait. It was wrong, it was dirty, and yet it was so, so…hot…

"Merlin, Snape…" Harry said breathlessly, his body rocking forward with each thrust. He braced himself against the jangling shelves with one hand – the other still frantically jerking his dick – as Snape gripped his hips and increased his pace. They were slamming together now; hard, fast, unforgiving fucking. Harry let his head fall back as he rode through his growing arousal.

He had never felt anything like it…

It was…nirvana.

"Fuck!" Harry cried, and then one more thrust, two, three, and then he was cumming, and Snape was cumming, and everything was too loud, too much, too bright.

Too…good…

"Fuck," Snape gasped as he gripped Harry's hips even harder, his body jerking forward as he released stream after stream of cum deep inside his student. "Oh, fuck…"

"Snape…fuck, Snape…"

"Potter…"

Harry wanted to cry. Suddenly, he never wanted this to end.

Panting hard and still joined in the most intimate of ways, he and Snape just stood there in the aftermath of their releases, and yet even with Snape's softening dick still sat deep in his arse, Harry couldn't help but wonder why even that suddenly didn't feel like enough. Ginny had dumped him, and letting Snape fuck him – even though he'd definitely enjoyed it – hadn't solved the issue.

He was still alone.

"Well, Potter, so much for the detention…" Snape said as he finally pulled out of Harry's abused arse, pulling up his trousers, straightening his robes and slicking his hair back from his sweaty face. Snape smirked at him. "Although I suppose I have punished you enough for one night."

"No," Harry said as he clumsily pulled his aching body around to face the other man, his pants still around his ankles. In the last few seconds, Harry felt as if everything had changed.

"No?" Snape said, still smirking slightly. "You want more?"

"Yes, Snape," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "I want more than just…" He gestured between the two of them, still stood in the store cupboard. "…this."

He hadn't known it until now, or at least, he hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was true. He was gay, and the man he wanted was Severus Snape. It wasn't just sex anymore. Maybe it never had been.

"What exactly is it that you want then, Potter?" Snape asked, his voice suddenly low, serious.

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't just want sex anymore. I thought I did, I thought it was fine, but it's not enough. I want to have something real with someone." He hesitated. "I want something real…with you. What I'm saying, sir, is that I don't want to just fuck anymore. I want us to make love. I want to make love to you."

Then he took a step forward and firmly planted his lips on Snape's.

Snape resisted at first, possibly surprised by Harry's bumbling by honest speech, but soon gave in to the kiss, forcefully pushing Harry back against the potion vials on the shelves, causing them to rattle. Harry allowed the man to ravage his mouth nonetheless, but it was a stark reminder, if one was needed, of exactly where they were.

"Bed," Harry muttered as he pulled away from Snape. "I want to make love to you in a bed. I want to do this properly."

Snape gave him a long considering look, and then took Harry's hand. "Come along then, Potter…"

He left the storeroom cupboard with a swish of his cloak, pulling Harry along behind him.

Thankfully it was after curfew, so the corridors were empty, because Harry kept stealing kisses off Snape as they made their way back to Snape's. Harry felt punch-drunk, and a little giddy, and judging by the pink in Snape's cheeks, his professor felt the same.

Snape was at least twenty years his senior, but Harry felt equal to him now. They were both men who had been through a lot and had come out on the other side. Neither of them had expected to live past the war, and now both of them had been given the chance to. The fact that their lives might be lived together wasn't such a scary thought either.

Harry was excited. He felt alive.

They stumbled into Snape's quarters connected at the lips, hands roaming over their bodies, touching, feeling, exploring. It felt different this time. It wasn't frantic, nor desperate, nor distant. It was about being as close as possible to the other man. It was about being connected in a way that meant more than words could ever say.

They slowly stripped each other out of their robes, their clothes, their underclothes, until they were both naked, panting, glistening with the sex that they'd already had, and the promise of more.

Moving into the bedroom, hands still roaming, lips still connected, Harry pushed Snape gently down onto the bed and immediately covered the man's body with his own. Their dicks aligned and then they began to move, thrusting against each other, tongues meeting as their bodies did the oldest dance of all.

Harry, suddenly wanting to taste the other man, began to kiss him all over his body, moving down his chest, bringing a nipple into his mouth and biting it, earning a wild moan from his partner. Snape pushed him down further still, and Harry, without hesitating, brought the man's dick into his mouth, tasting Snape's essence, sucking it as if he needed it to live.

Then, dick still in his mouth, Harry began to press a wet finger at the man's puckered entrance. This time Snape bucked his hips, but Harry held firm. They didn't speak, words weren't needed anymore.

This was life. This was living.

When Snape was finally prepared and gasping and begging for more, Harry spread his Professor's legs and finally placed his slick dick at Snape's entrance, his own body trembling and the man's twitching hole clenched in anticipation.

"Come on, then, Harry," Snape said softly. Harry met his eyes and saw the past. Then he saw the future. "Make love to me."

So Harry did.

The end


End file.
